theflashfandomcom-20200215-history
Everyman (Martin Novotny)
History Origin Hannibal Bates also known as Everyman is a Metahuman Criminal Thief from Central City that has unknown ties to Starling City as well. He gained his Powers of Shape Shifting from The Particle Accelerator at S.T.A.R. Labs on the night it exploded. The Rise of Everyman Months after gaining his powers he went on huge crime spree committing many crimes along with hurting and framing many people. All that time however he was unaware that he was slowly loosing his memories of who he originally was as a result of his powers. However all the crimes he committed he soon gained the attention of The Flash who soon went after him and trying to capture him having help from The Flash Family, S.T.A.R. Labs and Central City Police Department. Luckly Everyman was able all avoid and escape all of them several times using his powers and even briefly fighting them on a few occasions as well. However his luck ran out and we was soon captured by The Flash and placed inside The Pipeline. Finally capture he learned that he couldn't remember who he is use to be which left him inside the cell trying to remember. Deal with Professor Zoom After some time in the The Pipeline after having been captured by The Flash he was offered a deal by Eobard Thawne. The deal was exchange for his freedom he would agree to take the form of Harrison Wells and pretend to kill Cisco Ramon as part of plan he created. Agreeing to the deal he went about his performance however he was shot and killed by Joe West and once he was killed he reverted back to his original form. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Shape Shifting:' Abilities *'Deception:' Everyman uses his Shape Shifting talent to take on the lives and identities of others for years without being detected. Appearances The Flash *Season One **"Who is Harrison Wells?" **"The Trap" Notes *'Hannibal Bates' for some unknown reason was listed in Robert Queen's Book known as The List. Him being listed in the book leads to believe he was involved in some unknown part of Malcolm Merlyn's Event known as The Undertaking. However most likely all this took place before before he became a Metahuman. Trivia *For a Full Interview with The Flash TV Series Actor Martin Novotny including his experience on Season One of The Flash Click Here‎. *Even though the primary Actor of Everyman Hannibal Bates was Martin Novotny since he had the Power of Shape Shifting and in his 2-Episodes of Season One took the appearance of other Characters. He was also played by a total combination of 11 Actors and Actresses. They were in order Atlin Mitchell as Nina, Chris Webb as Jewel Thief, Barbara Wallace as Mrs. Bates, Rick Cosnett as Eddie Thawne, Grant Gustin as The Flash, Laiken Laverock as a Little Girl, Maxine Miller as Old Woman, Marshall Virtue as TSA Agent, Danielle Panabaker as Caitlin Snow, Candice Patton as Iris West and Tom Cavanagh as Professor Zoom. See Also *Everyman (Martin Novotny)/Gallery Links *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Hannibal_Bates *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Hannibal_Bates_(Arrow) *Chronicles of Cisco: Everyman *Everyman (DC Comics) on Wikipedia Category:The Flash (TV Series) Characters